Canada's Birthday Surprise
by MapleBeer-Shipper
Summary: What happens when Canada spills his most wanted thing to France and Seychelles? Seme!Canada, that's what. PruCan/CanPru Smut.


_Canada leaned on his arm and sighed as America was taunting England about his food again._

_He sighed again, being rather loud this time._

France took notice and gently patted Canada on the shoulder.

"What iz wrong, Matthieu?" he asked, blue eyes showing worry for the usually unnoticed country.

"Oh...bonjour Papa its well-"

At that moment, Seychelles came skipping into the room, pigtails bouncing as they held back her dark brown hair with red ribbons.

Without warning she dove on Matthew and hugged him, kissing him gently on the cheek.

"Happy Birthday, Mattie~!"

France froze up, as did England and America.

All were wide-eyed, realizing they had forgotten Canada's birthday...yet again.

Without warning England grabbed the backs of both France and America's coats.

"Excuse us, Matthew." England said, dragging the two away.

Seychelles stared after them before sighing loudly.

"...they forgot again...didn't they?" she asked, glancing over at Canada out of the corner of her eye.

Canada nodded, glancing over at his sister-figure.

"I'm not really surprised...I don't see why I even bother."

Seychelles pat his head gently.

"If it makes you feel any better, Australia and New Zealand wanted to come visit and wish you a happy birthday but they both got swamped with some government issues. Monaco was busy when I went to go ask her but she wished you a happy birthday as well.

"Thank you, Michelle..." Canada said, leaning onto Seychelles' shoulder.

_Several minutes past before France returned to the room, shutting the door behind him._

"Bonjour moi Matthieu. I wanted to know somezhing while Angleterre and Alfred are planning where zhey are taking you."

"Uhm...well, they really don't have to-"

"Matthieu, you are avoiding zhe question, no?"

"Uhm...okay what is it?"

"What have you always wanted?"

"Uhhh..."

"Come on Matthieu. Zhere has to be something."

Canada's face got red as he started, "W-well...I have always wanted...this one thing but it is a uhm...personal matter."

France and Seychelles both stared at him with similar smiles on their faces.

"Go on, Matthieu." France said, smiling the entire time.

Canada pulled the two close and whispered something only they could hear.

France and Seychelles' faces both turned red, followed by France's _"Ohonhonhonhonhon~" _and Seychelles' giggling.

Canada covered his face with his hands.

"This is why I can't tell anyone!" he yelped with his hands still hiding his red face.

_He however, failed to notice France mumble;_

_"Don't get your self down, mon bébé. The thing you want just might happen. Hon hon hon~"_

* * *

_**(This is a POV switch)**_

* * *

_Prussia slowly came to, after he had been at Spain's house and without warning, had been knocked out._

_He tried to sit up, finding his wrists were tied down with thick rope and then discovering, his legs were as well._

_His red eyes wide, realizing he was trapped...and naked._

_He flopped his head back onto a soft pillow, worrying because he had something planned for Canada's Birthday and instead was stuck wherever he now was._

Prussia lifted up his head upon hearing a door close by open and slam rather loudly.

He now could hear loud voices coming towards the room but couldn't make out what they were saying.

Th door opened rather suddenly.

_"-and that-Hic-That damn hoser-hic-forgot my birthday, Papa."_

_"Hush Matthieu. Everyzhing will be fine."_

Prussia's eyes widened, recognizing the voices as his friend, France and Canada.

And Canada sounded a bit funny.

_The lights came on without warning, blinding the bound Prussian for a second._

_Prussia's eyes opened slightly and widened upon seeing Canada standing in the doorway._

_He could just barely see France scooting around Canada before shoving him into the room._

"Have fun, Prusse~" France called as he ran from sight.

Prussia watched as Canada stumbled over to the bed and crawled onto it, violet eyes clouded with lust.

"Mattie?" Prussia asked, his red eyes wide.

"I think I've been a good boy, oui?" Canada asked as his fingers wrapped around Prussia's limp cock and started stroking.

Prussia flung his head back from the sudden pleasure. "Ahhhh...fuck..."

Canada was staring at him as he stroked, bringing the cock to an erect state before running his tongue along the side.

Prussia twitched, now annoyed by the rope holding his hands and legs down.

Canada was being so damn erotic and it was a major turn-on.

Prussia stared down at the Canadian in between his legs, watching as Canada drunkenly gave him a smile before taking half of Prussia's impressive cock into his mouth.

Prussia groaned loudly upon feeling the warm mouth engulfing his cock and thrust his hips trying to feel more of the warmth.

He was so busy with the warm feeling, he didn't notice Canada sliding the Prussian's rather large cock even further into his mouth.

Prussia's red eyes opened to find the Canadian had managed to take his whole cock into his mouth without gagging.

"A-ah...M-Mattie-"

As if to answer, Canada hummed and gave vibrations, which resulted in rather...pretty cries from the Prussian.

"S-Scheiße!" Prussia managed to scream. "You're n-not b-b-being fair, Mattie!"

A stray thought shot through Prussia's mind. _'Did the awesome me just stutter?'_

But that thought was gone within a flash when Canada began to bob his head up and down quickly without warning.

It was another hum that caused the Prussian's undoing.

"FUCK!" was Prussia's strangled scream as he released himself right into Canada's awaiting mouth.

Prussia shivered in the aftershocks and watched Canada's eyes on his as he, oh so very slowly swallowed every drop of Prussia's essence.

Canada released Prussia's damp cock with a pop and went to work trying to pull off his own clothes.

Prussia snickered as he watched Canada trying to pull off his shirt and undo the buttons on his jeans at the same time.

"Need some help with that, Mattie?" he asked.

Canada nodded, face flushed from either the alcohol or the very sexual moment, Prussia couldn't really tell.

Prussia wiggled his arms and said almost teasingly, "I can't help vhile I'm tied up, Mattie."

Whether it was the fact he was drunk or the fact he wanted something more, Canada managed to untie the restraints on Prussia's hands.

Prussia smirked as he tore off Canada's shirt and pinched one of his nipples.

Canada gave a pleasured cry in response.

"Not so tough now, huh Mattie?" Prussia teased, pinching the now red nipple a bit harder.

Canada gripped Prussia's hand, stopping it from its job.

Prussia met Canada's gaze and froze up.

_Canada's pupils were so large and dark, Prussia couldn't seem to tell what was pupil and what was purple._

"_Je vais te baiser jusqu'à ce que vous ne pouvez pas marcher. Comment est ce son, Gilbert?_" Canada growled out in French.

_Prussia didn't understand a single thing Canada had said, but he could tell one thing._

_Canada was turned on so badly that his French genetics must've kicked on._

Prussia found himself being forced onto his back and watched as Canada licked two of his own fingers until both were damp and then placed them at Prussia's entrance.

Prussia twitched as he felt both plunge into his hole at once.

"SHIT!" Prussia screamed out of pain from the sudden entry.

"Shhh..." Canada hushed, placing his other hand on the side of Prussia's head and rubbing his forehead gently.

Prussia gave slight whimpering, yelling at himself in his head for sounding like a goddamn virgin...which he kind of was.

"Good Gil...you're taking this quite well." Canada purred, pressing his lips to Prussia's sweat covered forehead, thrusting the fingers in and out.

"Not- _AH~!_ **_AWESOME!_**" Prussia screamed out when Canada's fingers happened to at that very moment, touch at his prostate.

"Found it~" Canada purred, massaging at the bundle of nerves.

"Sh-Shit!" Prussia screamed, arching his back.

Prussia didn't notice Canada had taken his own cock out and was stroking it, watching Prussia wiggle around, twitching in pleasure.

He didn't realize how hot that was to the usually submissive Canadian.

Canada removed his fingers a few moments later, glancing around before finding the bottle of lube.

Uncapping it and squeezing the lube all over his hand, he spread the slippery material all over his heated cock, biting his lip at the cold feeling.

_Prussia watched as Canada leaned over him, violet eyes filled to the brim with lust at what he was about to do._

"M-Matthew...gott damn it! Do it already!" Prussia finally yelled.

Canada grinned, placed his lubed up member at Prussia's tight entrance and pressed inside.

"MEIN GOTT!" Prussia screamed, hands gripping onto Canada's back causing red marks as his nails dragged down as Canada pushed further into the unclaimed Prussia, claiming him like Prussia had claimed him so many times before.

"Mon dieu...so tight...G-Gil..." Canada gasped, resisting the urge to thrust deeper and deeper into the Prussian.

It took a while before Prussia finally managed to gasp out, _"Move!"_

Canada smiled, pulling out to the tip and thrusting back inside.

Prussia screamed out from the mix of pain and pleasure.

Canada bit his lip and thrust more, trying to find that one spot that would make Prussia feel complete pleasure.

Prussia happened to move his hips to meet Canada's wild thrusting was when the spot was slammed into without warning.

"ZHERE! F-FUCK! RIGHT ZHERE!" Prussia screamed, tightly gripping Canada's back.

Canada smirked as he proceeded to pound into that one little spot several more times until-

"Hah...hah...I-I'm-" Prussia gasped as he threw his head back in a scream and came a second time, this time splattering his essence all over his and Canada's chests.

Canada shivered, feeling the muscle tighten around his cock.

A stray thought went through his mind as his body shivered even more with the muscles tightening around him.

_"I know why Gil tops me now...this feeling is better than anything in the world."_

"M-...me too..." Canada gasped out loud as he thrust deep and released inside the Prussian ass with a loud groan.

They both sat there in the silent, gasping for air.

The room and sheets smelling of sweat and sex.

Canada pulled out carefully, curling up beside Prussia and cuddling his face right into Prussia's chest.

Prussia sat up rather suddenly, evicting Canada.

"G-Gil?" Canada asked, the alcohol having left his system a while back.

Prussia untied his legs from their posts, threw the rope off into a corner, and laid back down, pulling the Canadian to his chest before pulling the quilt over themselves.

"...I'm sorry Mattie..." Prussia finally said once the everglow of their activities ended.

"Wh-what? Gil what are you sorry about, eh?" Canada asked, violet eyes now a softer color.

"Because I got dragged here...I couldn't get you a birthday present." Prussia admitted, running a hand through the Canadian's now wild blond hair.

"You got it wrong, Gil." Canada said with a smile. "You were what I wanted."

* * *

_**(This is a Flashback)**_

* * *

Canada's face got red as he started, "W-well...I have always wanted...this one thing but it is a uhm...personal matter."

France and Seychelles both stared at him with similar smiles on their faces.

"Go on, Matthieu." France said, smiling the entire time.

Canada pulled the two close and whispered something only they could hear.

_"You see...I al-always wanted to...w-well...dom-dominate Prussia."_

France and Seychelles' faces both turned red, followed by France's _"Ohonhonhonhonhon~" _and Seychelles' giggling.

* * *

_**(This is a Flashback End)**_

* * *

"So you got zhis awesomeness as a birthday present? Awesome!" Prussia shouted, hugging Canada tighter to his chest.

"Ich liebe dich, Matthew~" Prussia whispered to Canada's ear.

Canada smiled, burying his face into Prussia's neck, "...Je t'aime aussi, Gilbert..."

* * *

_**(This is a POV switch)**_

* * *

_As two drifted off to sleep, they didn't hear the voices coming from the closet._

"That is so cute, I just witnessed little Prussia get his arse virginity taken." came Hungary's voice.

"Wow, he is-I mean he WAS a virgin?" came Seychelles' voice.

"Yep, I'm so proud of that stupid Prussian." Hungary replied.

"Kiku you get enough pictures?" came Taiwan's voice.

"Hai, Mei Mei-chan. Arso Erizabeta-chan, your brouse is covered in brood." Japan pointed out.

"Dammit!" Hungary hissed. "This is a new shirt too!"

"We better leave before those two wake up." Seychelles said, sneaking out of the closest and heading for the open door, Taiwan following after her with a camera hiding in her sleeve.

Japan followed, practically dragging Hungary by the back of her blouse as she was trying to shove a couple tissues up her nose to stop the bleeding.

_This was a very good day for the Yaoi Fan Trio, who were aided by Canada's adoptive sister, Seychelles. _

* * *

Happy Birthday, Canada~!_  
_

For today on Canada's birthday, I decided Canada needed to top so this is **_not_** PruCan.

It's actually CanPru what with the Seme!Canada.

_Translations;_

_Je vais te baiser jusqu'à ce que vous ne pouvez pas marcher. Comment est ce son, Gilbert? = _I'll fuck you until you can not walk. How's that sound, Gilbert?


End file.
